Sri Minggat
by Kanabee
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke - pemuda Japanese yang terobsesi menjadi Javanese /SasuNaru/ AU/ OOC


**Sri Minggat**

 **Written by Oryza Scarlett**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Warning : Awas boyslove! Out of Character! AU!**

 **Ada istilah dan bahasa Jawa yang tanpa ditranslate**

* * *

Naruto bermuka masam dan setengah mati kebosanan. Ia duduk dengan kaki dan tangan berlipat. Matanya menatap malas sang kekasih yang sibuk dengan parmuniaga butik. Menimbang dengan jeli kualitas dan unsur nilai seni dari dua jenis kain batik. Sudah satu jam waktu yang terlewati hanya untuk memilih antara motif batik parang kusumo atau motif pamiloto.

Kaki Naruto juga sudah pegal-pegal. Pasalnya dari pagi Uchiha Sasuke –kekasihnya- sudah menyeretnya mengelilingi Malioboro. Dengan blangkon di kepalanya Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Satu- persatu butik dan pertokoan mereka singgahi.

Naruto pada akhirnya menyusul Sasuke ke tanah Jawa setelah satu tahun mereka menjalani LDR ( _long distance relationship_ ). Sasuke adalah seorang _Japanese_ yang terobsesi untuk menjadi _Javanese._ Puncaknya, setahun yang lalu Sasuke membuat keputusan yang menurut Naruto sangat gila dan super sinting.

Bungsu Uchiha itu memutuskan hijrah ke negeri tropis untuk belajar kebudayaan dan bahasa Jawa. Jika ditanya alasannya, Sasuke selalu menjawab kalau ia hanya ingin menjadi pribadi baru yang njawani. Naruto dan bahkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha pun tidak ada yang mengerti makna ucapan tersebut. Berhubung Sasuke telah dewasa dan bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghalangi.

 **###**

"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah membelikanku banyak baju hari ini, tapi sejujurnya koperku juga penuh dengan baju-baju," ujar Naruto setelah mereka sampai di flat yang Sasuke sewa.

"Tidak masalah, kau berada di Jawa sekarang, sudah sepatutnya berpakaian seperti penduduk Jawa juga."

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyuman di ujung kalimat. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas karton untuk mengambil barang yang telah ia beli.

"Cobalah, kau pasti menyukainya," pinta Sasuke.

Naruto memperhatikan kemeja coklat gelap bermotif yang disodorkan Sasuke kepadanya. Sekilas itu mirip kemeja pantai Hawaii, tapi jenis kain dan coraknya berbeda. Naruto menarik kaosnya ke atas dan langsung menyambar kemeja batik dari tangan Sasuke. Sambil satu persatu melepas kancing, matanya sesekali melirik pemuda di depannya. Sasuke tampak puas saat Naruto memakai baju tersebut.

Jemari alabaster mengambil penutup kepala yang bercorak batik dari atas meja. Orang Jawa menyebutnya blangkon. Ia memakaikannya di atas surai pirang Naruto, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi kayu jati. Sasuke lantas berjongkok dan menangkup kedua tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sasuke bersuara.

"Apanya?"

"Kau terlalu lama menyusulku ke sini."

"Bukan! Tapi kau yang terlalu lama di sini, kenapa?" ujar Naruto membalikkan kata-kata.

"Naruto, kau tidak mengerti, aku sudah menganggap Jawa adalah rumahku, dan _sampean_..." Sasuke mengulas senyum.

"... adalah _Sri Ratu_ ku yang akan selalu menemaniku." Sasuke menarik kedua tangan di genggamannya dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi dalam mendengar kata-kata asing di telinganya. Iris safirnya menatap lurus mata hitam dengan penuh pertanyaan. Sepertinya Sasuke telah benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi makhluk angkasa. Agak horor mendapati Sasuke yang melankolis dan merayu dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Seli Ra tu," Naruto mengeja.

"Sri Ratu," Sasuke membenarkan. "Dan panggil aku kakanda," lanjutnya.

"Terserah," Naruto mengedikkan bahu dan ia pun bangkit, "aku tidak kenal kakanda, jadi aku tetap memanggilmu Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan cabang perusahaan yang kau pimpin? dan juga... keluargamu," _dan hubungan kita._ Naruto tidak mengatakan yang terakhir. Kepalanya menunduk dan jemarinya sibuk mengelus ujung lemari dengan ukiran rumit yang berpelitur licin. Ia menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Jawaban untuk kepastian hubungan. Karenanya di sinilah ia berdiri sekarang, datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang.

" _Well_ itu bukan masalah besar, aku masih bisa mengontrolnya _online,_ mungkin sesekali terbang ke Jepang. Dan keluargaku, tentu akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku didekat mereka."

Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto karena membelakanginya. Ia telah sibuk menakar bijih-bijih kopi dan di depannya telah lengkap _grinder, dripper, presser,_ dan alat penyeduh kopi lainnya.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pulang?"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengambang. Ia berbalik untuk memandangi punggung Naruto.

"Tidak untuk sekarang," jawab Sasuke lugas dan tegas. "Apa kau mau kopi?" ia berbalik.

"Aku akan mandi dan tidur saja."

Naruto menghilang di balik pintu kamar satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

 **###**

Dua bulan berlalu, DUA BULAN! Naruto berusaha mengerti akan obsesi Sasuke. Dianalisisnya setiap variabel, entah sudut pandang, entah lingkungan, namun tak kunjung jua mendapat jawaban dan pemahaman. Dan rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja ketika Sasuke justru semakin hari semakin tidak masuk diakal.

Seperti tempo hari, saat makan malam, Sasuke menghidangkan masakan khas orang sini, sambal trasi, terung dan ikan goreng, paling favorit katanya. Dan Naruto bersikeras _delivery_ masakan dari restoran Jepang. Naruto hanya melirik Sasuke yang mukanya ditekuk. Kekasihnya itu memakan banyak-banyak sambal trasi seolah menunjukkan pada Naruto kalau masakan Jepang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Keesokan paginya Naruto hanya menyaksikan dari balik selimutnya, Sasuke yang sibuk bolak-balik ke toilet.

 _What an idiot!_

 **###**

Naruto telah berada pada titik jenuhnya. Ia berusaha menerima tapi Sasuke semakin ngelunjak. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat dicekoki hal- hal berbau jejawaan setiap harinya. Bahkan Sasuke telah berbicara layaknya alien. Meskipun Naruto tidak mengerti pacarnya itu tetap tidak peduli.

Depresi. Naruto butuh lari, menjauh dari Sasuke barang beberapa waktu mungkin. Ia rindu semua hal yang familiar dengannya. Seperti ramen asli racikan tangan orang Jepang atau bertemu seseorang yang dia kenal selain Sasuke. Agar ia bisa menurahkan segala kegundahan hatinya. Intinya dia _homesick_ dan ingin pulang ke Jepang.

Mumpung Sasuke sedang pergi belajar wayang bersama Ki Dalang, Naruto memasukkan baju dan barang-barang ke dalam koper. Ia memutuskan terbang ke Jepang hari ini juga.

Tanpa membuang waktu, masing-masing tangan Naruto menyeret koper sampai di ujung gang. Setelah langkahnya sampai di pinggir jalan, ia melambai untuk menghentikan taxi yang akan mengentarnya ke bandara.

Sopir mengambil alih kedua koper Naruto dan memasukkannya ke bagasi belakang mobil. Manik biru hanya memperhatikan dan tiba-tiba ia berjengit kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara baritone mengetuk gendang telinganya.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Seketika ia merasa bersalah dan salah tingkah.

"A- ano... mau beli trasi," jawab Naruto spontan. Dan langsung saja ia menyesalinya. Akibat kepikiran kejadian sambal trasi tempo hari, menjadikannya reflek mengatakan nama bumbu masak dari remahan udang tersebut.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menyangsikanya.

"I-iya, tadinya mau masakin kau sambal trasi untuk kejutan, tapi ketahuan duluan, hehe," kata Naruto keki. Jantungnya berdetak tidak terkendali melihat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Itu bagus, aku tidak sabar menunggunya."

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto sebelum Ia berbalik menuju _penthouse_ mereka.

Fiuhh...

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

 **###**

Sasuke menyendiri di balkon kamarnya. Angin malam memberinya sedit belaian kesegaran. Ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kantung matanya melebar dan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Sudah tiga hari dirinya tidak tidur nyenyak. Perasaan gundah gulana begitu menyiksa. Naruto, Sri Ratunya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Tangannya menggapai alat musik yang bersender pada meja di sampingnya. Gitar pinjaman dari Mas Jatmiko, tetangga sebelah. Sasuke ingin menyalurkan perasaanya dalam setiap petikan nada yang diiringi nyanyian. Berharap angin akan menyampaikannya pada Sri Ratunya.

Jemari lentik mulai memetik memasuki intro. C Aminor Dminor G C G.

 _Sri, kapan kowe bali_

 _Kowe lungo ora pamit aku_

 _Jarene neng pasar,_

 _pamit tuku trasi_

 _Nganti saiki kowe durung bali_

 _Sri, opo kowe lali_

 _Janjine sehidup semati_

 _Aku ora nyono kowe arep lungo_

 _Loro atiku, atiku loro_

 _Ndang balio.. Sri_

 _Ndang balio…o_

 _Aku loro mikir kowe ono ning endi_

 _Ndang balio.. Sri_

 _Ndang balio.. o_

 _Tego temen kowe minggat ninggal aku_

 _Yen pancene Sri_

 _kowe eling aku_

 _Ndang balio_

 _Aku kangen setengah mati_

 _(Sri kowe nong endi to Sri? ndang balio to Sri, aku kangen... banget!)_

Genjrengan terakhir bergema dan setelahnya sepi. Lagu sang maestro campursari sangat mewakili Sasuke yang sekarang. Naruto pergi kembali ke Jepang tanpa diskusi. Ia kecewa kekasihnya mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Meskipun Sasuke tahu pasti alasan perginya Naruto. Tapi ia memilih denial dan lebih percaya kalau Naruto pergi karena bosan dengan hubungan mereka. Itu akan lebih mudah. Ketika Ia masih begitu mencintai Jawa dan betah berlama-lama di negeri tetangga. Atau ia harus mencari pacar orang Jawa? Mencari sri ratu yang sebenarnya? Mungkin langkah pertama dengan mencoba mendekati penulis cerita ini?

Sasuke bergidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Tidak! Jika Naruto pergi, Ia hanya perlu menunggunya untu kembali._

 **TAMAT**

Opo iki?


End file.
